


Feliz Aniversário, Granger!

by Belafromneptune



Series: Celebrating Hermione [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CelebratingHermione, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger-centric, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belafromneptune/pseuds/Belafromneptune
Summary: Os planos de Hermione para aquela noite eram simples e objetivos: ir para casa, abrir um bom vinho, ler um bom livro e esquecer que era seu aniversário. Afinal de contas, era isso que ela vinha fazendo desde o fim da guerra e funcionava muito bem, obrigada.Infelizmente para ela, esses planos não batiam com os de Draco Malfoy._________One-shot foi escrita especialmente para celebrar o aniversário da bruxa mais brilhante de nossa era, Hermione Granger.Inspirada pela música Treat You Better - Shawn Mendes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Celebrating Hermione [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992028
Kudos: 5





	Feliz Aniversário, Granger!

**Author's Note:**

> ISENÇÃO DE RESPONSABILIDADE:  
> Todos os personagens, lugares e qualquer outra coisa que você reconhecer nessa história não me pertencem. Eu não recebo e nunca receberei nenhum retorno financeiro por essa história.

Hermione encarou a caixinha de papelão pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez nos últimos trinta minutos, aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Aquilo precisava ser mais uma brincadeira de mau gosto de Ronald Billius Weasley.

Não é como se ela esperasse algo muito grandioso, de modo algum. Até porque, tecnicamente falando, eles não tinham nada além de uma amizade profunda com momentos de recaída pós álcool onde eles acabavam revivendo eventos que deveriam permanecer enterrados. 

E também não é como se encontrassem com tanta frequência assim. Hermione estava feliz em sua carreira bem sucedida como advogada-chefe do Departamento Para Controle e Regulamentação das Criaturas Mágicas, enquanto Ron seguia como goleiro da seleção de quadribol da Escócia. Ela sabia que já passara da hora de seguir em frente, afinal de contas - e Hermione quase se alegrava com isso - ele seguira. Inúmeras vezes fotos do garoto com a mais nova conquista pela mundo estampavam a coluna de fofocas do Profeta Diário e era… Ok? Não é como se ela realmente se importasse. Mas em algum lugar no fundo do coração, ela guardava bons sentimentos sobre um amor de adolescência que poderia ter sido algo. 

No entanto, dez anos se passaram desde o fim da guerra, e tanta coisa havia mudado no mundo. Ela, seus amigos, seus familiares, o mundo em si. Todos mudaram, cresceram, amadureceram. Apenas uma coisa não mudava, infelizmente: Rony Weasley. E Hermione colocava a culpa da impossibilidade de um relacionamento entre os dois inteiramente nisso.

– Quem foi o estúpido que ousou te presentear com isto, Granger? - Malfoy entrou pela sala de seu escritório sem bater, como sempre. Apoiando-se em sua mesa com as duas mãos e lançando um olhar de puro desprezo para a caixinha aberta em frente a garota. Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele continuou: - Não. Não precisa me dizer. Eu sei que foi o imbecil do Weasel. Típico.  
– Bom dia para você também, Malfoy. - Hermione forçou um sorriso, tentando se esquecer do tal presente, e continuou com um tom de voz irônico. - Vejo que está de bom humor.  
– Claro! É um lindo dia, - Hermione discordava, achava que estava quente demais para o gosto dela. Seu cabelo odiava o clima úmido de setembro, sua pele mais ainda. - não há motivos para se estar de mau humor hoje. A não ser que seu namoradinho tenha te presenteado com… 

Ele olhou para dentro da caixinha mais uma vez e fingiu fazer vômito, rapidamente retomando seu ar costumeiro de desprezo. 

– Com todo respeito, Granger, mas isso é baixo até para o Weaselby.  
– Tenho certeza que você não veio até aqui apenas para criticar o presente do meu amigo. Por que não vamos direto ao ponto?  
– Vejamos… - ele fingiu pensar no assunto e então disse de forma clara e direta, olhando-a nos olhos com feições sérias: - Granger, você merece coisa melhor.

Ela rolou os olhos para o colega de trabalho, impacientemente, e ele deu de ombros caminhando pelo pequeno escritório da garota, analisando cada prateleiras, parando vez ou outra para observar alguma fotografia com mais atenção, enquanto ela praticamente bufava de trás de sua mesa.

– Você veio até aqui com alguma intenção além de me irritar ainda mais ou matar tempo de trabalho? - ela rosnou entre os dentes. Aquele dia não podia piorar. Ah, não, ela não deveria pensar aquilo, porque obviamente podia! Malfoy caminhou até a janela posicionada diretamente às costas da cadeira de Hermione, observando a paisagem enquanto cantarolava despreocupadamente. Ele sabia que aquilo a irritava. Matar tempo de trabalho era provavelmente a Ofensa Imperdoável Número 1 em seu caderno de Ofensas Imperdoáveis.  
– Algum plano para hoje à noite? - ele se aproximou silenciosamente por trás dela, apoiando-se nos braços da cadeira, levou seus lábios ao ouvido da garota e sussurrou: - tenho algumas propostas que precisam ser discutidas com você. Com urgência.

Hermione sentiu a pele de sua nuca se arrepiar violentamente e algo gelado descer por sua garganta até seu estômago. Um calor a atingir entre as coxas. Que inapropriado, Hermione! De certo ele estava se referindo a propostas totalmente relacionadas ao trabalho. Nada indecente, como o cérebro dela insistia em gritar. Nada nem ao menos remotamente indecente. Se controle, mulher!  
Entre as coisas que mudaram nos últimos anos, o relacionamento entre Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy provavelmente fora a mais radical de todas. A princípio, quando começaram a trabalhar juntos, oito anos atrás, não foi a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Hermione se surpreendera ao perceber que Malfoy era muito mais flexível que ela em aceitar mudanças e assumir erros. Até mesmo em se desculpar pessoalmente. Com o passar dos anos, ele se tornara quase que um amigo. Quase. Mas não de fato. Ele era amigo de Harry, claro. E surpreendentemente um ótimo amigo de Neville. Até mesmo de Luna. Mas com Hermione, sempre houvera uma dinâmica conflituosa que nenhum dos dois se arriscava a quebrar. Uma linha tênue que talvez nunca devesse ser cruzada. Ela tentara nomear essa coisinha que sempre se colocava no caminho de uma amizade entre os dois, mas não conseguia muito bem encontrar a palavra correta para aquilo.

Mas ali estava, de novo. E de repente, Hermione se pegou pensando se, talvez, o nome disso fosse tensão sexual. Droga, finalmente a abstinência estava dominando seu cérebro! Draco Malfoy nunca se interessaria por Hermione Granger. Ele só gostava daquele jogo… Não é mesmo?

– Granger?  
– Ah, desculpa. - ela se sobressaltou, acordando de seus devaneios sobre o loiro em questão. - Malfoy, meu plano para hoje é conseguir terminar o trabalho a tempo de voltar para casa e tomar uma garrafa de vinho enquanto assisto algum filme triste trouxa… Mas se for algo realmente importante…  
– Certo, eu te espero na minha casa às oito da noite. Você pode usar o Flu.

E sem dizer mais nada, Malfoy saiu por aquela porta do mesmo jeito que entrou.

_________________________

O resto do dia transcorreu sem eventos importantes, bem como deveria ser.

Ela detestava seus aniversários. Não fora sempre assim, mas desde o fim da guerra ela simplesmente achava que não fazia muito sentido. Com seus pais longe, na Austrália, sem memórias da única filha, cada aniversário parecia mais luto que celebração. Ela preferia estar sozinha, cultivando sua morbidade sem testemunhas. Seus amigos aceitavam a situação razoavelmente bem.

Draco deixara claro que precisava discutir propostas, então ela sabia que não precisava esperar muito daquela noite. Provavelmente estaria de volta ao aconchego do lar antes da meia noite e poderia curtir seu aniversário do modo que lhe convinha.

Ela voltou para casa um pouco antes que o normal - depois de todos os outros funcionários do departamento terem encerrado a jornada de trabalho - e após tomar um banho relaxante, ela escolheu um vestido simples, florido de pano leve e fresco. Ela sabia que a sua escolha de roupa era chocante demais para a moda em vigor no mundo bruxo, mas ela não poderia se importar menos. Ela estava completando vinte e oito anos e já passara por tanto, ela só queria se sentir bem e confortável consigo mesma. Às vezes era difícil se amar. Talvez por isso ela se prendesse tanto a ideia de relacionamento platônico que possuía com Rony. Porque vez ou outra parecia que ela nunca seria boa suficiente para ninguém além dele.

Afastando os pensamentos de determinado Sr. Ruivo de sua cabeça, Hermione entrou em sua lareira e exclamou o nome da rede Flu que levava até o flat de Malfoy numa parte afastada e residencial do Beco Diagonal. Não era a primeira vez dela na casa do ex-Sonserino, já que a maioria das confraternizações de trabalho aconteciam ali. Mas era a primeira vez que ela o visitava sozinha.

Ela colocou o pé para fora da lareira de Malfoy com cuidado, observando que a sala parecia vazia e iluminada apenas pela luz fraca de um abajur próximo ao sofá. Muitas coisas mudaram, mas o gosto distinto de Malfoy não. A casa era incrivelmente bem decorada para um homem solteiro. E limpa. 

– Malfoy? - ela chamou, mais como um aviso de que estava ali do que qualquer outra coisa, porque já havia tomado a liberdade de caminhar até a cozinha, onde a luz estava acesa e Draco cantarolava seguindo a música que saía de sua vitrola.  
– Bem a tempo, Granger! - ele respondeu, sem se importar em virar ou observar a mulher que entrava em sua cozinha, focado em o que quer que fosse que ele estivesse preparando em seu fogão. O cheiro da comida chegou ao nariz de Hermione e fez com que sua boca salivasse. Quem diria que Draco Malfoy saberia cozinhar?  
– Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa? Se eu soubesse que você estava preparando um jantar, eu teria trazido algum vinho… - ela bufou, se sentindo mal por chegar de mãos abanando. Ao ouvir isso, finalmente Draco olhou-a de relance. Como se ela acabasse de dizer algo muito, muito ofensivo.  
– Se você quer ser uma boa garota, Granger, você poderia escolher um vinho branco para acompanhar o peixe? - E então, colocando algo no forno e limpando as mãos em seu avental, ele se virou e continuou: - Eu vou tomar um banho rápido, fique a vontade para explorar a adega e as estantes de livros.

Ao passar por ela em direção à porta, Malfoy parou rapidamente, sorriu de lado após escaneá-la dos pés a cabeça e murmurou "belo vestido" antes de subir as escadas para sua suíte e deixar a imaginação de Hermione percorrer caminhos perigosos que envolviam seu vestido no chão do banheiro e o corpo molhado de Draco e… E ela tinha que parar com aquilo. Tudo que ela NÃO precisava era outro relacionamento platônico.

___________________

Quando Malfoy voltou para a sala, Hermione já estava se sentindo em casa. Com uma taça de vinho branco em mãos, perdida em seus pensamentos enquanto seus olhos passavam com atenção pelas estantes de livros. Ela precisava admitir, a biblioteca pessoal de Malfoy não era a maior do mundo bruxo, mas era tão interessante - ou mais - quanto a sua. O que não era de se espantar, já que apesar do jeito descolado e frio do loiro, ela sabia que ele era tão sedento por informação e conhecimento quanto ela. E talvez isso seja o que os aproximara com o passar dos anos.

– Você tem bom gosto para vinho, Granger. - ele se aproximou da morena, parando exatamente atrás dela, algo que ela percebera, estava acontecendo com certa frequência hoje.

Próximo demais. Ele crescera consideravelmente desde os tempos de colégio, mas ela nunca reparara nisso tão bem quanto agora, quando estava totalmente consciente de que o topo de sua cabeça se alinhava ao peitoral dele. Havia outras coisas que a proximidade de Draco expunha a ela. O cheiro dele. Era humanamente possível um homem cheirar tão bem quanto ele? Aquilo deveria ser proibido, Merlin! Pelo menos um ano em Azkaban por ser tão absurdamente cheiroso, Malfoy. Antes que você provoque uma rebelião de bruxas induzidas pela fragrância que misturava sabonete, pós barba e algo mais que ela não sabia dizer ao certo, mas era amadeirado e muito, muito masculino. Um suspiro baixo escapou por entre seus lábios antes que ela fosse capaz de se repreender.

Godric tenha compaixão, ela estava finalmente enlouquecendo.

Ele continuou:

– Uma pena que o seu bom gosto para livros e vinhos não se estenda ao seu gosto por homens. - Seu tom de voz rouco fez os pelos da nuca de Hermione se arrepiarem. E então ele se afastou bruscamente, fazendo com que o cérebro da garota reclamasse por sua ausência. Ela se repreendeu por isso, balançando a cabeça em negação para afastar os pensamentos, e seguiu-o até a cozinha.  
– Sério, Malfoy? Isso de novo? - Hermione respondeu, não conseguindo esconder o toque de impaciência em sua voz enquanto se sentava no banco alto próximo a bancada da cozinha americana.  
– Eu só não consigo entender, Granger… - ele continuou, enquanto servia uma taça de vinho para ele mesmo e adicionava um pouco mais do líquido na taça de Hermione, ignorando a pergunta da garota. - E você sabe que eu não gosto de não entender coisas.  
– É… complicado. Eu não acho que eu mesma entenda. - ela assumiu, olhando para sua taça em contemplação. Ela se sobressaltou quando sentiu Draco se aproximar e levantar seu queixo com delicadeza, olhando fundo em seus olhos como se procurasse por algo ali. E então, novamente, ele se afastou e tomou seu lugar no banco a frente de Hermione.  
– Me corrija se eu estiver errado, Granger, - ele bebericou seu vinho e encarou a garota com uma curiosidade divertida estampada no rosto, como se ela fosse sua charada preferida. Ela se sentiu bem com isso. Era estranho, ela sabia, mas fazia com que ela se sentisse interessante. - Eu não acho que você ainda nutra algum tipo de sentimento romântico pelo Weasley. E para ser bem sincero, eu acho que já faz algum tempo desde a última vez que você se sentiu atraída por ele, de fato.

Hermione se remexeu em seu banco desconfortavelmente, tomando um longo gole de seu vinho enquanto sentia suas bochechas queimarem diante a honestidade do homem à sua frente. 

– É só… Fácil. - as palavras saíram de sua boca sem que ela realmente as notasse.  
– Fácil? Granger, - ele limpou a garganta antes de continuar, se levantando e indo até o forno, retirando a travessa de comida que cheirava tão bem. - nós dois sabemos que fácil nunca foi seu adjetivo preferido. Espero que esteja com fome.

_____________________

De fato, aquilo tudo era muito novo para Hermione. Não apenas o fato de estar sozinha com Draco Malfoy, na casa dele. Mas também o fato dele ter cozinhado para ela, como se fosse algo especial. Ele havia se arrumado! Óbvio, Malfoy nunca apareceria mal vestido em qualquer ocasião, mas na cabeça de Hermione, aquilo tudo quase parecia um… encontro. Ela não tinha muita experiência naquela área, a não ser por algumas vezes em que saíra com Viktor Krum e um jantar um tanto quanto desastrado com Goldstein em um restaurante do Beco Diagonal. Rony nunca a levara para encontros românticos, que dirá cozinhar para ela.

– Devo admitir, Malfoy - ela exclamou do outro lado da bancada da cozinha, enquanto ele terminava de enfeitiçar a louça suja e abria outra garrafa de vinho. - Você é um ótimo cozinheiro. É um costume seu atrair mocinhas indefesas com comida?

Ele gargalhou ao ouvir o comentário e caminhou até ela, parando ao seu lado e completando as duas taças com mais vinho.

– Obviamente você está se referindo a alguma outra pessoa presente nesta casa, no momento? - ele sorriu de lado. - Você pode ser muitas coisas, Granger, mas nós dois sabemos que você não é indefesa.

Os dois sorriram e Hermione desviou o olhar do garoto para sua taça, sentindo mais uma vez o rubor tomar conta de seu rosto. Não era uma sensação nova para ela o jeito como os elogios de Malfoy a faziam sentir poderosa. Ela poderia dizer que era quase viciada no modo como se sentia com ele. Draco continuou:

– Mas se você quer mesmo saber, eu andei pesquisando. Não é um costume meu cozinhar. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que tenha sido melhor que o que quer que você fosse comer hoje a noite, sozinha, sentindo pena de si mesma.  
– Hey! Como assim? - ela falou com ar de falsa revolta, segurando um riso e dando um tapa leve do braço dele. Hm, esse músculo definido sempre esteve aqui? Essa camisa preta casualmente para fora da calça, tão incomum ao Draco. Os pulsos desabotoados. Os pés descalços. Os cabelos ainda úmidos despenteados… Como seria a sensação de passar os dedos por entre os fios e trazê-lo… HERMIONE! Foco! - Eu não sinto pena de mim mesma.  
– Certo… - ele respondeu com descrença, revirando os olhos.  
– Mas, sim. Foi um jantar excepcionalmente agradável, Malfoy. Obrigada.  
– É o mínimo que você merece… - aquele maldito sorriso torto estava no rosto do rapaz novamente e Hermione se sentiu arrepiar ao perceber o modo como ela praticamente a devorava com os olhos. Certamente era só seu cérebro lhe pregando uma peça, certo? Mas não custaria nada pagar para ver e colocar a culpa no vinho, se necessário, mais tarde.  
– E o que mais eu mereço, Malfoy? - ela arqueou a sobrancelha em desafio, mantendo o contato visual durante todo o tempo. 

O sorriso de Draco se abriu ainda mais e ele suspirou, se aproximando até que seus lábios roçaram a orelha de Hermione, que sentiu o calor emanar por todo seu corpo. Provavelmente isso era apenas uma consequência do calor de setembro, nada relacionado aos pensamentos impuros que invadiram sua mente. 

– Você não faz ideia, não é mesmo, Granger? - ele sussurrou. Céus, aquela voz rouca provavelmente seria a causa de Hermione se declarar oficialmente louca. Ela sentiu seu coração disparar como efeito, e sua pele arrepiar mais e mais em resposta àquela voz. - Você não faz ideia de que você merece muito mais do que você tem recebido. Eu não acho que você precise de um homem ao seu lado, mas você definitivamente merece um homem ao seu lado que te trate bem, que deixe claro todos os dias o quão incrível você é.

O nariz de Malfoy acariciou a área próxima ao ouvido dela levemente e a ficha de Hermione caiu: Draco Malfoy não estava apenas flertando com ela naquele momento; ele estava flertando com ela por anos. Ele só estava finalmente tomando uma atitude quanto a isso. Ela suspirou como resposta instintiva ao carinho e à realização que a atingia em cheio.

– Infelizmente não conheço ninguém disposto a assumir essa posição, Malfoy.

Ele soltou um rosnado de impaciência e posicionou suas mãos nos quadris da garota, apertando o tecido de algodão entre seus dedos e colando as costas dela em seu peito. Seu nariz subiu por entre os cachos de Hermione, inalando seu cheiro e suspirando em seguida.

– Weasley é um idiota por não perceber a sorte que teve, Granger. - ele pressionou seus corpos, seus dedos apertando mais fortemente o quadril dela. A morena corou e seu corpo queimava ao perceber que ela não era a única se deixando levar pelo momento, ela conseguia sentir através das camadas de tecido que ele estava duro por ela. - As pessoas tendem a pensar que eu invejava Potter por algum motivo… Quando na verdade, um Weasley tinha o que eu sempre quis.

O peito de Hermione subia e descia pesadamente com sua respiração afetada e o modo como seu coração batia descontroladamente ali dentro, ela achava que provavelmente Malfoy conseguiria ouvi-lo, tão próximo que estava. Ela rebolou o mais discretamente que podia contra o quadril dele, ansiosa para sentí-lo mais, e sentiu as mãos dele pressionarem com um pouco mais de força em resposta. 

– Malfoy, - ela disse, usando todo seu autocontrole para manter sua voz o mais estável possível e agrupando qualquer vestígio de coragem que sobrava em seu corpo grifinório, ela virou seu corpo para encará-lo. - por que você não me mostra o quanto você sempre quis isto?

Levando suas mãos até o rosto de Draco, esperando que ele não percebesse o quão trêmula ela estava, Hermione acariciou uma das bochechas com seu polegar, enquanto os dedos da outra mão se entrelaçavam entre os fios lisos do loiro. Era tão macio quanto ela imaginara. Aquele provavelmente fora o sinal necessário para que Malfoy quebrasse o pouco espaço entre eles, tomando os lábios dela com ferocidade e calor, beijando-a com uma vontade que ela desconhecia.

As mãos grandes e fortes dele se espalhavam por cima de seu vestido, como se quisessem explorar cada detalhe do corpo da garota, mas encontrassem um obstáculo indesejado. Enquanto um braço envolvia a cintura dela, mantendo-a colada nele, outra mão foi de encontro ao seio que cabia perfeitamente em sua palma, massageando-a, sorrindo entre o beijo ao sentir o mamilo enrijecido mesmo sob os tecidos que ela usava. 

Ela deixou uma de suas mãos descer pelo tronco definido dele, desenhando um caminho bem planejado até a barra de suas calças. Ela imaginara aquele momento tantas outras vezes, sozinha em seu quarto, que era como se aquele corpo já fosse conhecido por suas mãos. Para sua surpresa, a realidade era ainda melhor do que ela esperava. Seus dedos se aventuraram por dentro da camisa de botões, sentindo o abdômen de Draco se retrair ao seu toque e os pelos se arrepiarem. Era bom saber que ela causava aquilo nele. Era estimulante. Ela sentiu a mão dele descer por seu corpo até sua nádega, apertando-a com vontade e fazendo com que seus quadris se encontrassem com força. Um gemido baixo escapou dos lábios de Hermione com a sensação causada. Ela queria mais.

Naquela posição, ela conseguia sentir perfeitamente o quanto ele a desejava. Ela sabia que correspondia àquele desejo com a mesma vontade.

Ele se afastou momentaneamente, olhando em seus olhos, e Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas em sinal de desaprovação. Ele sorriu ao perceber sua reação, sua respiração ofegante, as bochechas coradas, e ajeitou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha, admirando seu rosto e fazendo com que ela ruborizasse ainda mais.

– Precisa de mais provas do quanto eu quero você, Granger? - a sinceridade dele sempre a deixava levemente desconcertada, mas nunca desconfortável.

Ela preferiu não responder, seu cérebro estava encoberto por uma nuvem de luxuriosa que fazia com que encontrar palavras coerentes fosse praticamente impossível, então ela colou seus lábios novamente, gemendo em aprovação ao sentir as mãos de Malfoy apertarem suas nádegas novamente e a levantarem do chão como se ela não pesasse mais que uma pena, o que ela sabia que não era verdade. Hermione não era uma mulher esguia. Ele ajeitou-a sobre a bancada da cozinha, se acomodando entre suas pernas, as mãos subindo pacientemente desde de seus joelhos até o ponto mais sensível do interior de suas coxas, erguendo a saia do vestido de Hermione com o movimento, enquanto seus lábios desciam por seu pescoço, causando arrepios e calafrios por onde passavam. Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, antecipando o que estava por vir.

Os lábios de Draco deixaram a pele de Hermione e ele mais uma vez se ajeitou de frente a ela, observando seu rosto reagir aos seus toques íntimos. Quando sua mão alcançou a parte mais sensível dela, ela suspirou baixinho em aprovação. Ele subiu e desceu a ponta do seu dedo indicador com leveza pelo centro da calcinha de algodão dela, sorrindo ao perceber que ela estava úmida. Os quadris dela se moveram involuntariamente de encontro a mão dele, que pressionava o lugar certo para levá-la a loucura, e as mãos dela se agarraram com força aos braços dele.

– Abra os olhos, Granger, - ele sussurrou, seus lábios tão próximos aos dela que era possível sentir as palavras tocarem sua pele. Ela precisou se concentrar para seguir aquela ordem. - Eu sei o quanto você gosta de prestar atenção no que te interessa.

Afastando a calcinha para o lado, os dedos ágeis de Malfoy acariciaram-a em torno de seu clitóris delicadamente, antes de realmente começarem a explorá-la com dedicação, como se quisesse memorizar cada parte dela. A provocação causava reações em Hermione que ela não sabia ser capaz de sentir; ele não estava nem ao menos dentro dela e ela já estava daquele jeito... Com o dedo indicador, ele traçou todo o caminho úmido em torno de sua abertura e clitóris, mas nunca realmente onde ela mais queria e seu corpo reagia gemendo baixinho palavras que não faziam sentido nenhum, mas que soavam como pedidos, a boca dele tomava turnos entre explorar a pele de seu pescoço e sussurrar palavras em seu ouvido que a deixavam ainda mais excitada.

– Por favor… Draco…  
– Você é tão perfeita, Granger… - ele sussurrou, sorrindo ao perceber o efeito que sua voz causava na mulher a sua frente - Como eu sempre imaginei que fosse… Eu me imaginei tantas vezes nessa situação, te dando prazer...

Seu dedo indicador finalmente escorregou por sua entrada e, Salazar, ela estava tão pronta para ele. Ele sentiu sua ereção incomodar dentro de suas calças e um grunhido quase dolorido escapou de sua garganta, enquanto seu polegar fazia movimentos circulares leves no clitóris de Hermione e o dedo médio se unia ao indicador entrando e saindo com uma lentidão quase torturante. As mãos da garota colocaram mais força no aperto de seu braço, e ela desistira de manter contato visual com ele, por mais que quisesse, seu corpo reagia totalmente por instinto sob os toques precisos dele. 

– Malfoy, eu preciso de mais…. Por favor… - ela tentou falar em meio aos seus choramingos e gemidos.  
– Do que você precisa? - ele sussurrou, aumentando apenas um pouco a velocidade com que seus dedos a penetravam. 

Uma das mãos de Hermione desceu por seus braços e pressionou-o por cima de sua calça, soltando um gemido de aprovação antes de continuar:

– Eu preciso de você, Draco - ao ouvir seu nome sair da boca da grifinória, ele não conseguiu mais se contar. Ele sabia que ele também precisava dela, de qualquer modo.  
– Você sabe que eu sempre vou te dar o que você precisar, Granger. - o loiro murmurou, sorrindo de lado.

Ele retirou o vestido da garota com pressa, parando por um momento para observá-la, enquanto se adiantava para remover o sutiã, também de algodão, que guardava seus seios. Ele deixou escapar outro suspiro, seus olhos passearam por todo o corpo de Granger. Ele esperara por tanto tempo, imaginara por tanto tempo. A realidade era melhor que sua imaginação. Ele mal podia esperar para prová-la por completo. 

– Granger, você nunca esteve tão bonita… 

Ele ainda portava as feições típicas de Draco Malfoy, mas em seus olhos havia algo que Hermione não conseguia muito bem distinguir… Algo como carinho? Ela nunca fora muito confidente em relação a sua aparência, especialmente porque a guerra deixara várias marcas em sua aparência, mas naquele momento ela se sentia confortável e desejada. E ela o queria mais que qualquer coisa. Mais do que ela pensara ser possível querer alguém. Seus dedos desabotoaram e abriram a calça dele, enquanto seus pés o ajudaram a retirá-la, juntamente com sua boxer, e suas mãos subiam novamente para seu peitoral, abrindo a camisa dele sem o mínimo de calma, com as mãos trêmulas. Ela rosnou com impaciência e Draco riu baixinho, colando seus lábios novamente e assumindo a missão de desabotoar a própria camisa, mas sem retirá-la. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram em entendimento. Ele não queria que ele visse a Marca.

Ela deu de ombros e seus dedos empurraram o tecido da camisa dos ombros de Draco, fazendo com que ela escorregasse por seus braços, enquanto manteve seus olhos colados aos dele. Suas mãos desceram pelos braços dele, até que a camisa caiu pelo chão. Ela acariciou a Marca, quebrando o contato visual para analisá-la com atenção por alguns segundos, antes de olhar para ele novamente e beijá-lo com desejo.

Sem nunca separar suas bocas, ele retirou a última peça de roupa da garota e sentiu enquanto ela acariciava seu peitoral e levava uma de suas mãos até seu membro, indo e voltando por toda a extensão e fazendo com que ele gemesse de prazer e seus joelhos fraquejassem um pouco. As mãos da garota o guiaram até sua entrada quente e úmida, ele ofegou pesadamente, retomando o controle e provocando-a se posicionando entre seus lábios e se movimentando sobre o clitóris inchado, sem nunca penetrá-la.

– Malfoy, - ela o encarou com o típico olhar de repreensão de Hermione Granger. - Eu preciso de você agora.

Ele deixou uma gargalhada rápida escapar de seus lábios antes que ele se enterrasse totalmente nela de uma só vez, arrancando um gemido de Hermione e sussurrando em seu ouvido quando já estava dentro dela, com sua voz fraca:  
– Sempre a grifinória impaciente, Granger… tsc, tsc.  
Em resposta, a garota moveu seus quadris como que pedindo por mais e, dessa vez, ele o obedeceu, movendo-se lentamente dentro dela, num ritmo quase preguiçoso, para provocá-la. Mas aquilo era torturante para ele também, e ele gemeu quase aliviado quando o ritmo se tornou um pouco mais rápido. Ela era absurdamente deliciosa, suas paredes se contraindo em torno dele... Merlin, a sensação era simplesmente inebriante. Aquilo, os dois juntos daquele modo, parecia tão certo.

Ele continuou estimulando o clitóris com seu polegar enquanto os dedos da outra mão se ocupavam entrelaçando os cachos castanhos, aplicando um pouco de pressão, fazendo com que ela expusesse seu pescoço para ele, que deixava sua língua percorrer a pele dela em uma carícia sensual, antes de descer sua boca para o seio da garota e alternar as carícias com mordiscos e lambidas. Hermione agora não continha seus gemidos e isso o deixava louco, o modo como ela reagia a ele era totalmente diferente do que ele esperava. Ela era espontânea e cheia de luxúria. Sua pele dourada e seus olhos amendoados, o suor e seu cheiro, o modo como seus dedos se agarravam a Draco, o tom que sua voz alcançava quando pedia por mais. 

Draco sabia que não duraria muito, mais. E sabia que Hermione estava perto de seu ápice também. Respondendo aos pedidos sedentos da garota, ele aumentou a velocidade de suas investidas, atingindo um ponto sensível dentro dela, sentindo-a se contrair cada vez mais em torno de si, ele precisou se controlar, respirando fundo, enquanto alternava suas carícias no clitóris entre círculos e tapinhas leves, seus lábios devorando os lábios da morena com toda a paixão que guardara para si por anos. Hermione praticamente gritou seu nome ao chegar ao seu ápice, apertando suas unhas na pele dos ombros de Draco, suas pernas prendendo-o para si, enquanto ela se movimentava sensualmente contra ele, aproveitando a duração de seu orgasmo.

Com últimas investidas fortes na garota, que ainda se recuperava, ele também alcançou seu orgasmo, gemendo alto antes de deixar sua cabeça cair pesadamente e sua testa descansar no ombro de dela, os olhos fechados com força. Ele ofegava. Seus braços trouxeram Hermione para um abraço apertado enquanto os dois tentavam recuperar o ritmo de suas respirações.

– Draco, isso foi… - Hermione sussurrou entre suspiros, seus lábios na curvatura do pescoço do loiro. Ela ainda estava se recuperando de todas as sensações que ele lhe proporcionara… A verdade é que mesmo não sendo uma jovem virgem inocente, mas a única vez em sua vida em que ela conseguira atingir um orgasmo, fora sozinha. E ali estava ela, sentada na bancada da cozinha de seu ex-rival de colégio, tentando se recuperar de um orgasmo tão forte que ela o sentia das pontas dos dedos de seus pés até seus fios de cabelo. Draco prendeu os dedos entre os cachos que ele tanto venerava, sentindo seu coração batendo descompassadamente em sua garganta.  
– Eu sei… - ele respondeu, enquanto acariciava a pele das costas da morena e distribuía pequenos beijos por seus ombros e pescoço. Após alguns segundos, sua respiração finalmente começou voltar ao normal e ele continuou - Hermione, não era isso que eu tinha planejado para hoje a noite…

Ela sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha e seus olhos encontraram os dele, prestes a se desculpar, quando percebeu que ele portava o típico sorriso do Malfoy com orgulho. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem realmente entender o que estava acontecendo quando ele a segurou por baixo dos braços e dos joelhos, arrancando um gritinho quase histérico dela.

– O que você…?  
– Eu realmente não pretendia discutir assuntos profissionais hoje, Granger.

Ele caminhou com ela em seus braços, passando pela sala e subindo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Ao entrarem, Draco a depositou com cuidado sobre a cama grande e confortável e sorriu. O olhar que ele dedicava a ela era de pura adoração. Como se não conseguisse controlar seus próprios movimentos, sua mão acariciou a bochecha da garota, descendo até seus seios, massageando os por um breve momento, percorrendo todo seu corpo até seus pés. Com sua boca, ele depositou beijos em cada um dos mamilos de Hermione, alternando com leves sugadas e mordiscos. Ele estava tomando seu tempo, como ele pretendera fazer desde o início.

– Por mais que eu queira, e eu realmente quero muito, - ela observou rapidamente - que você continue o que está fazendo, você sabe que não pode simplesmente começar um assunto que me deixa curiosa e não terminar… O que você tinha planejado para esta noite, Malfoy? - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto indagava o homem à sua frente.

Draco riu baixinho da impaciência da garota e se afastou a contragosto de seu corpo, indo até sua mesa de cabeceira e sacando um pequeno pacote caprichosamente embrulhado para presente de dentro de uma das gavetas, sentando-se à borda da cama, ele sorriu e colocou o presente próximo a ela.

– Acho que passou da hora de você voltar a celebrar seu aniversário, Hermione. Seus amigos idiotas podem ser coniventes com essa besteira, mas eu não sou um deles. Você merece ser celebrada, não só hoje. Você é perfeita. Irritante, mas irritantemente perfeita. - ele se inclinou em direção a ela e deu um beijo carinhoso em sua testa. - Feliz aniversário, Granger.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Essa foi a primeira one-shot e primeira cena hot que escrevi. Sugestões, críticas e comentários serão apreciados e colocados em prática em minhas próximas histórias! 
> 
> Agradecimento especial a InLunae que sempre lê, opina e abraça ideias aleatórias mesmo estando atolada de projetos!


End file.
